


Scoring

by SameTaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Face-Fucking, I Tried, M/M, Smut, Soccer AU, Spanking, dirty talk if you squint, dom minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Competitive soccer captain Minho needs a new team mate to fill in as goalkeeper. New team mate Key just wants Minho in his pants.really just long smut tbhidk I tried.





	Scoring

**Author's Note:**

> Mind any grammer mistakes. Other then that please enjoy!

A while ago, one of the soccer teammates had broken their leg. The team had let out groans when they had received the news. They needed someone to replace the member for the rest of the soccer season but all of them doubted that a new member would be able to help them to nationals. Nevertheless, the caption and the members soon found themselves hanging try out posters around the school the next day, and none noticed a certain boy that lingered back to read the sign. 

Key had made the cut (somehow) and had tryouts with about ten other boys that wanted to be on the team a couple days later. It was a hot afternoon and Kibum almost decided to not even show up. While Kibum loved soccer (not really), the only real reason he had even considered joining any type of physical activity was due to a certain team captain that he had wanted in his pants since freshman year. That was frankly enough motivation to make him head to the soccer fields after class. 

Tryouts didn't seem to go as bad as he had imagined it. He was fairly decent at running with the ball and kicking it into the goal, he thanked himself for those times he had dragged Jonghyun to school soccer games just to watch Minho. He also thanked whatever gods there were that half of the other boys that were trying put weren't that good. After about an hour of sweating and running, the team had announced tryouts were over and they thanked everyone for showing up. The next day he found himself in the lunchroom being questioned by Jonghyun as to why the soccer boys had just come up and congratulated his friend for making the team. 

Jonghyun buried his hands into his hands and took a deep breath before he looked at Kibum to asked his next question.  


"Don't tell me this is just to get Minho in your pants."  


"Do you really believe I know all the rules of soccer like a bible just for fun?" Kibum asked sarcastically as he stuck his fork into his lunch.  


Jonghyun just let his head bang on the table.  


The games didn't go too bad, neither did the practices, even though they could get annoying. The team had decided to make him the goalkeeper as it was probably best that a new kid like him not in charge of being out in the field controlling the ball. He was pretty good at being a goalkeeper and everything seemed to be going fine to him. 

Except the blond had found out that Minho was really, really attractive when he was angry or upset. He had noticed this when they were playing a particularly difficult game against a rival school. Things weren't really going in their favor and Key still had Minho's low growls and angry voice replaying in his head. 

This game wasn't much different. The team was in the last five minutes of their game. They were already losing by two points to the other team from the start but they had managed to tie up the game. As Kibum kept an eye on where the ball was on the field, his mind was thinking of a plan to see more of that angry man. Maybe it was also the natural brat in Kibum that wanted to see that side of Minho directed to him, and only him. So when the other team kicked the ball towards the net he met Minho's eyes and clearly moved away from the direction of the ball and let it hit the goal. After that saying that Minho was angry would have been an understatement.  


He was furious. When the team was announced as the losers of the match they made their way to the locker room. No one spoke a word and the air was thick with this awkward silence that no one wanted to shatter.  


“Kibum.” Minho said. His voice was strangely well controlled. It was unsetting to the team because they knew he wasn't the best at hiding how he felt, especially when he was angry.  


“Yeah?” the other asked, as he tried to avoid eye contact with the other by fiddling with the zipper of his bag.  


“Follow me.” was all the other said before he started walking to one of the far corners of the locker room. Without missing a heartbeat Key’s feet begin moving before his brain began processing what he had got himself into. The other team members had whispered some words of encouragement and watched the boy rushes to follow the taller one. Minho had lead the shorter to one of the far corners of the locker room where the storage closet was and he made sure he was far from the other team members.  


He leaned up against the wall and hung his head low as the blond stood awkwardly in front of the other messing with the bottom of his shirt.  


"Key what the fuck. Did you think that was fucking funny?” Minho said and finally lifted his head to look at the blond. Key immediately felt too hot. He had never heard the other swear and with it mixed with his angry voice was the best thing he had ever hear. Suddenly he felt too dizzy. He didn’t answer to the others question and Minho moved too quick for Key’s fuzzy mind to be able to catch his movements. He felt his back hit the wall that Minho was just resting on a second ago. His eyes had closed shut but he could feel that Minho was close to his face.  


One of the hands that Minho had resting on Key's shoulder had moved up and was now holding his jaw.  


“Open your eyes. Now.” the taller commanded. While Key didn’t want to he forced himself to open his eye’s. When he did he had immediate regret about doing so. Minho was less than two inches away from his face and he had an unreadable expression on.  


“Answer me.” the other said.  
The authoritative tone in the others voice had him shaking. The grip on his jaw was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second and the blond didn't mind at all. The fact that Minho’s body was also quite larger than his made him feel so much smaller and he loved it a lot.  


He was already half hard under his red soccer shorts and it was starting to grow uncomfortable.  


“I..” his voice sounded so small and he couldn't think of what he was supposed to be answering anymore. Everything was starting to become too much.  


"Fucking answer me.” Minho said. Key couldn’t handle anymore and let a whimper out for the other to hear before he he thrusted his hips out to try to get some friction against the other's leg. The taller was confused from the others actions before he looked down and saw the obvious tent that had formed in the others pants.  


"Did I just turn you on?” Minho asked. He didn’t have an obvious emotion in his voice when he asked. Key's mouth felt too dry and so all he could do was to give a nod to the other. They stood there for what seemed forever with both of them looking down at Key’s hard bulge.  


Before anything else happened Minho quickly grabbed Key by his wrist and pulled him into the storage closet that was near them. Once they were both in the room Minho slammed the door shut and turned to the blond.  


“On your knees now.” Minho said as he quickly pushed his shorts and underwear down far enough to free his dick. Key dropped to his knees when Minho’s command reached his ears and waited for the other to continue to tell him what to do. Key looked up and made eye contact with the other as Minho grabbed his own dick in his hand and rubbed himself up and down.  


"Open your mouth. Wider.”  
Key did as the taller man instructed him. His knees already aching from his position on the title covered floor. He ignored the pain though, he had practically dreamed of this moment about a million times. He opened his mouth as wide as he could to be able to fit the girth of Minho’s dick. Minhos fingers took a hold of Keys hair and forced the boy onto him.  
He didn't stop pushing until Key had started choking on him. He didn't let him pull back and kept him in place until Key adjusted and stopped struggling against him.  


“Stay still. I'm going to fuck your mouth.” Minho groaned out. Key moaned around the man's length and grabbed ahold of his red soccer shorts for support and also to keep him from touching himself. As Minho pulled out of Key’s mouth he made sure to keep eye contact with the blond on his knees. His hand still rested on the back of Key's head and he used that to guide his dick in and out of his mouth. Key would do his best to relax his throat and swallow around the the girth of Minho. The man was relentless with Key. The man knew he could take it but he also couldn't really care about him due to the stunt he pulled during the last final minutes of the soccer game they had just finished playing. Minho groaned when he pushed back into the other's warm mouth. Key’s jaw was starting to get sore from holding it open so wide for so long and saliva was being to slip out of his mouth and drip down his chin.  


Minho used the spit as lubricant to make it easier to fuck the blonds mouth. He could feel he was close so he pulled the others hair closer to his penvis and pushed himself down the other's throat as the other choked on him but tried his best to relax and swallow around him, the spit from earlier helping out a little. Key moaned at the sensation of the other using his mouth which sent vibrations up Minho’s cock.  


"Where do you want me to cum slut?” Minho moaned out. He used the hand he had on Key’s head to pull the other off him so he could answer his question. His hand quickly reached down to touch himself as soon as the others warmth was off of him. Key used this moment to catch his breath and to wipe the saliva off his chin. It took him a minute to understand the other's question and it took Minho to give him a warning tug on his hair to remind him he needed to answer.  


“Face.” Key answered as he looked at Minho with his teareriy eyes.  
Minho didn’t need another second to continue his hand immediately moved faster as his thumb brushed over his sensitive head. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the knot in his stomach tightened and he knew he was close. Key had opened his mouth and was waiting for the other to spill all over his face. Minho’s hips soon stuttered and he let out a low moan as he came on the others face. Key stuck out his tongue to try to catch a taste of the other. They stayed there for a moment while Minho tried to catch his breath and to take a mental photo of how hot the other looked with his cum dripping from his face and how his cute tongue would come out to lick his lips to try to taste as much as he could of the other. His dick twitched to life again and he looked down to see the other had formed a wet patch of precum in his shorts. Minho looked around the small room and saw that it was also the room they kept the foldable chairs and then he had an idea for the ideal punishment for the other.  


“Stand up and take your shorts off.” Minho said as he let go of Key’s hair. As the other rose to his feet Minho pulled his shorts off his body too and then moved over to the stack of chairs and quickly opened one of the chairs and sat down to wait for Key to finish getting out of his shorts.  
Key did as Minho instructed and was waiting for the other to tell him what to do next.  


“Come here and sit on my lap.” the brunet said as soon as the other had stepped out of his shorts and underwear. Key followed the others instructions and straddle the other's thighs. He met the other's eyes before Minho closed the space between them. He placed his hand on Keys thigh as the other kissed him back. He rubbed Key’s inner thigh just to tease him. Key whined into the kiss. He was unbelievably turned on and Minho wasn't touching him where he wanted to be touched the most. Kibum began moving his hips in small circles as he broke the kiss with Minho. The other moved downward to Key’s neck before he started sucking on the others adam apple. Key tilted his head back to expose all of his neck to the other.  


“Minho… please,” the other didn't even really know what he was asking for at this point he just wanted the other to do anything. Minho stopped kissing the others neck to look at him in the eyes.  


“What do you want Key?” the other asked.  


“I don’t know….. Just do something….” Key told the other.  
Minho let go of the other completely. Key letting a whine because of it and took a hole of Minho's shirt.  


“Face away from me.” Minho told Key. Key took a second to do as Minho told him taking sometime to gain control of his breathing again. He picked up his body and faced away from the others brown eyes and was now looking at the door to the room they were now in. Being able not to see the other made him feel a lot more aware of his situation. His senses were now all on high alert. Minho looked at the others shirt covered back and he took ahold of the others ass making the other intake a sharp breath. His dick twitched again and as he let go of the other again.  


“Why don’t you prep yourself for me?” the other asked. Key took a moment to understand what the other had told him to do. He didn’t want to do it himself. He had been doing it himself for a long time and wanted the other to do it for him. He also didn’t want to prep himself with the other watching, he already felt exposed enough.  


“But-” Key started out before he felt a sharp tug on his hair that pulled him back until his back was pressed up against the others chest.  


“I’m not going to ask twice Key. If you don’t I’ll just leave you here all horny.” Minho threatened before he let go of the others hair.Key knew that Minho leaving him here like this was the real punishment he would receive and he wasn't about to let this opportunity get away from him. Key sat up right again on the other thighs before he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth to spit into. They didn’t have any lube and spit was what they were going to have to work with for now. Slowly he reached behind himself as he used the spit in his palms and fingers to rub onto his hole. He moaned at the contact. After all this was the first time he's actually getting any sort of relief. He moaned at the feeling of his ring finger slowly pushing passed the ring musical.  


He hasn't touched himself like this in a while and they also didn't have any proper lube so he winced at the feeling of having something inside him. Minho tried to rub his back to maybe help him relaxes for the other fingers. After some minutes Key finally added the second finger and was scissoring them to stretch himself out. Soon he was moaning at the feeling of the two fingers in him. He had managed not to touch himself and his dick was an angry red color against the pale skin of his stomach. He didn’t know how he had not givin in and touched himself but he had. After another while, and some more spit, Key added a third finger. The stretch wasn't painful, there was a slight sting but not terribly uncomfortable. Key moaned at it and quickly sped up his thrust until he was close to orgasm. He almost forgot that Minho was watching him when his ring finger grazed his prostate. His body jerked as his fingers worked over that spot and he let out a long string of whimpers and moans. He felt a hand grab his wrist and pull his fingers out of him as he was near his orgasm. Key let them be pulled out but let a loud frustrated whimper in return.  


“Fuck Key,” the taller whispered in his ear as he grabbed a hold of his waist, “that was hot.”  
Key only managed to let out a small gron. He was over sensitive. His body felt like it was on fire and he was too aware of everything and it was getting hard to breath. While Key was preping himself Minho took the time to used his precome and spit to make his dick slick for the other. Just for himself he brought his finger and pushed his finger into Key.  
The other pushed up against Minho’s finger and whined.  


“Come on…” the other whispered. Minho removed his finger because he too was becoming more and more impatient and no longer wanted wait. He guided the other in between his legs so that Key was no longer straddling his legs and lifted Key’s hips so he was hovering over Minho’s leg’s. Minho grabbed his wet dick and moved it so that it was pressed up against the others entrance. Key let out a moan at the feeling and tried to move his hips down but Minho had a tight hold on him preventing him from moving himself.  


“MInho..” he whined out loud.  


“Key I think you are forgetting that this is supposed to be a punishment.” the other said. His voice was filled with a teasing tone.  
He took one hand off the others waist and took a hold of himself as he pushed the tip of his penis into the other. Both Minho and Key let put a moan at the new feeling of each other. Minho guided the other's hips down onto him slowly and Key let out a moan the whole time. Minho was way bigger then three fingers so he placed his hands on the tops of Minho’s knees to keep him from taking too much too fast. Minho let go of the other and waitched as the other moan because of him. He let Key adjust to him and used all his self control not to thrust up into the other. Key soon did and began moving up and down on Minho at a slow pace. He let out curses and moans as he rode Minho.  
Out of nowhere the other grabbed Key’s hips and pulled him down to take all of his dick.  


“aH mhm…. Min...Minho uh too much!” Key said as he tried to push up off of Minho’s length.  


“You’re going to take all of me. I don’t care if it’s too much.” Minho told Key as he pushed him down even more on his dick until the other was fully on him with Key's ass was pressed up against Minho’s pelvis. Key let out a high pitched whine and continued to try to push himself off the other. More as a way of letting Key know that he wasn’t going to win Minho lifted his hand and delivered a smack to the other boy’s ass. Key yelled and pushed his body towards Minho as he wiggled it slightly. A red mark was starting to bloom from where Minho's hand had landed and it was a pretty contrast to the pale skin surrounding it.  


In return to the smack Key had tightened down on Minho’s length which had caused Minho to thrust up into Key’s tight hole. He let out a low ground and gave the other another smack to the same spot as before, slightly lighter this time. Aware that he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Again Key yelled out and pushed back against Minho and tightened around the other.  


“Move.” Minho said to Key. Key did as he was told and used the grip he had on Minho’s knees to help him move up and down. He built a pretty fast rhythm and Minho would thrust up into the other as Key would go down. More often than not would Minho deliver a hash slap to one of Key’s ass cheeks to see it bounce and because with every hit key would tightened down on him.  


“mh , everytime I hit you, you tighten down on me…” Minho told Key who just moaned to the comment. When Minho felt the knot in his stomach tighten he once again took ahold of the others hips and pressed him down until Key bottomed out. The other let out a yelp and grabbed ahold of Minho’s knees tightly. Minho thrusted up into the other hard and fast. Key jerked as he felt the other hit his prostate. He couldn’t stop the moans that left his mouth and he couldn’t find it in him to care anymore.  
Minho continued with his fast pace until without warning his hips stopped and he released into the other with a moan. Key moaned to the feeling of the other spilling into him and continued to move slowly for the other. Aware that anything faster would be too much for him. 

Minho was breathing hard and was rubbing the others back to try to calm himself. He sat up and slowly pull out of the other. Key whined to the loss of Minho. He hadn’t had any sort of release and had managed not to touch himself. Minho realized this and pulled the other to his chest. He looked over the other's shoulder down to his stomach to see the others length resting heavy between his legs. He moved his hands down to the others stomach and gently took a hole of Key’s balls and gave them a small squeeze. Key moaned again and moved his hips into the others hands.  


Minho took ahold of the other and began rubbing the other paying special attention to the tip. Key let out curses and grabbed onto the others arm to try to keep him grounded. He was panting hard and he was right on edge. He just needed that last little push but Minho was moving too slow to give it to him.  


“Faster…” Key whispered. His his thrusts out into the other's hands as he tried to speed up the pace. Minho thought the other had enough and gave in to what Key wanted. He picked up the pace and soon enough the other came all over his fingers. Key shook as he came and his breath was racing. He felt as if he was floating and he held the other's arm as he tried to regain control of his breathing. After the two calmed down they cleaned up the mess they had made and changed back into their clothes.  
Key would stumble as he walked and Minho would help him often asking if he was okay, even offering to carry him if he didn’t feel like walking.  


“Minho I’m fine, I promise.” Key mumbled as the other offered again to carrie him to his car.  


“Alright I’m just making sure. I didn’t exactly go uhm easy on you…” Minho mumbled out as he blushed. Key just let out a small giggle and gave the other a light shove as they made it to Minho’s car. Minho figured giving the other a ride home was the least he could do. Key gave the other his address and the car ride there wasn’t as awkward as the two thought it was going to be.  


Conversation seemed to flow out easy between the two of them. It seemed only like a couple minutes had passed as they arrived to the blonds house.  


“I know we kind of did this backwards but…. Maybe we could go on a date?” Minho asked as he nervously bit his lip. There was a long silence and Minho began thinking he messed up and was thinking of ways to say he was sorry. He then felt a pair of lips touch his cheek and he turned around and looked at Key.  


“I’d love that.” key giggled and told the other to text him later before they said their goodbyes. They waved goodbye with smiles on there face.


End file.
